


Season of the Witch (Podfic)

by Meow_Witch, Upbeatbox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate History, Alternate Timeline, Blood, Curses, Daddy Kink, Dadster, F/M, Late 70s early 80s, Medical stuff, Mild Fluff, Prophetic Visions, Science, Smut, Twins, attempted suicide, half breed, nerd stuff, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Witch/pseuds/Meow_Witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upbeatbox/pseuds/Upbeatbox
Summary: Your soul has always remained fairly quiet, hardly tugging you in any direction, until it starts to pull you toward his.You, a young woman running a business while taking care of her agoraphobic mother, agree to meet with your best friend at a coffee shop near her university to collect a bridesmaids dress that needs a lot of work. While you wait for her to arrive a monster unlike that you've ever seen gives you violent flashbacks of your father merely by being in your presence.So naturally that monster is the university professor overseeing your best friend's PHD program. He likes you, a lot.Smutty chapters tagged with '*'(This is a podfic made of Meow_Witch's "Season of the Witch")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Season of the Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492209) by [Meow_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Witch/pseuds/Meow_Witch). 



> http://8tracks.com/meow_witch/season-of-the-witch  
> Meow_Witch also made this awesome playlist and you should all check it out bc dang
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8492209/chapters/19461586
> 
> Original fic by: http://pretty-wiccan-thing.tumblr.com/

With ambient music:  
Length: 24:07

Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/koot-woolers/season-of-the-witch-ch-1-with-bg-music

Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/?3bqa7u5y2hr727y

 

Without ambient music:  
Length: 20:39

Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/koot-woolers/season-of-the-witch-ch-1-wo-music

Mediafire: https://www.mediafire.com/?l9a5zj3xg3m11z3


End file.
